Twilgiht The New Age
by Temprance7sins
Summary: This is a classic Jacob and Nessie told from almost everyone's POV Nessie comes of her final age along with some big surprises, she is now one of the most interesting hybrids around.Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

hello im soo new to this i hope you enjoy my writing this is my frist time doing anyhtin like this so i hope i did everything right

please review thank you

**Twilight of the new age**

**Preference**

The night was dark as she ran through the forest the air wet on her lungs, her muscles

burning in agony as she ran form the darkness and ran towards the one she loves hoping

he was still alive. as she ran she began remembering what her family had told her that

evening about her new love, everything seemed so easy know here she ran for her life to

hope that maybe he was alive and all the evils she here'd weren't true.

At the end of the forest a man in total upset and anger sat not understanding what

happening he just couldn't understand why all of a sudden he felt empty. This didn't

make sense why did he have to meet her in the safety of a church, and why he must fight

for there lives.

Suddenly the doors to the church burst open and this young mans love came through the

door dripping in blood her clothes ripped and tears rolling down her face she says " there

dead, there all dead" "my sisters your brothers there gone." She takes a deep sucking

breath and says "the men said it was because.. of.." and right behind her a whistling

sounds ends in a light thud and as he reached his hands out to move her he realized a

spear had pierced her.

All of a sudden my eyes shot open and even though I wasn't sleeping it felt as thought I

had a nightmare. But it was impossible I don't sleep and haven't for years.

**Chapter 1**

It has been about 5 years sense renesume was born and I became a vampire to Edwards

consistent promise that I would have to wait, guess fate thought it was about time and

personally so did I but then again I was seriously debating it because of recent events

before I found out renesume was on the way. Renesume is 5 but her body and mind were

4 times her actual age. She grew to be my height but her skin remained pale with a light

warming glowing and her hair know down to her lower back with slight wavy curls now

that the weight of her hair pulled them down her hair was still very similar to Edwards

color.

We still were nervous about the voltori even though they promised that wouldn't come

back right away we still had a plan in place to get renesume out of the way with Jacob at

her side. As her friend or lover, it was getting close Edward and I noticed this intimate

love grow everyday as renesume grew know she is 17 she would soon find love in Jacob.

This always made me nervous, suddenly I realized embarrassingly I was growling ever so

slightly but not slightly enough for Edward not to hear at this point I figured it would be

easier just to show Edward what I was thinking about and I did. This was I didn't have to

explain myself and at this thought he growled to, but he decided that it wasn't worth

getting worked up over and he flipped me over on the bed we had that looked similar to

the one on isle esume.

Suddenly I was completely and utterly distracted by his hands moving from my hair to

my hips then out of the corner of my very sharp currently distracted eyes I realized it was morning and I had to figure out how to get Edward up as well. But it was like he was reading my mind because he sighed really heavy and said " we should get up and dressed, nessie would be awake soon" at that moment I glared at Edward I hated when he called her nessie always have and always will unfortunately it was Jacob is the one whom started this.

We both got up and began searching that giant maze of a closet Alice insisted we have for a pair of jeans luckily Edward taught me how to find jeans and a t-shirt, it wasn't really hard just you need to know what your looking for. Once I finally got to my familiar drawer I pulled out some blue faded jeans and blue sweater. Today was a big day and I felt bad but it was time to tell renesume we were moving and I wondered if she would be happy in our new place it was very similar to this one and again the main house was huge but Edward insisted we had our own place. We decided that Jacob was going with us and he already had a job lined up and his own apartment it was kind of a gift but I insisted that he be given as little as possible because he would feel bad having to accept it in the beginning.

I here'd renesume in the restroom and it was time to break the news.

Edward and I walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready for confrontation of course we called Jacob the night before telling him to come here this morning.

As we walked out we saw Jacob on the couch and renesume just sitting next to him seeing we were coming out of our bedroom.

**Renesume pov**

So recently my mommy and daddy have been acting really wired around me and I have asked several time by touching them but they never tell me. I bet today was the day they would tell me what was up. I know that if Jacob new he would have told me so that's why he didn't know. Mommy and daddy had me waiting on the couch with Jake. It was hard to tell what they were thinking but I was hoping they would finally tell me.

"Renesume, Jacob you mother and I have something to tell you. Well we decided its time to move, Carlisle is getting questions and your mother and I still look like we could be in high school. It time" Edward says

Suddenly I felt my blood rise in my throat and my ears and face flushed and I began thinking wildly, what! I like it hear what about grandpa, Jacob and Uncle Billy? We can't move!

Daddy was listening in and I could tell he was worried and then all of a suddenly I felt this odd feeling in my eyes it was kind of funny then wet rain pored from my eyes..i was crying I never cried before..

Then I saw the look on mommy's and daddy's face and the look on Jacobs as well and realized I was hurting them some how. Then I noticed mom drop down to my level and raised my chin gently and say "renesume were doing this for your safety and for ours, we love u honey and we think this is time."

Then my daddy answered one of my questions and to my relief he said "Jacob we found u a great job at a car shop we also have gotten u an apartment, it not extravagant or anything Bella decided u would like simple"

Thank god I was thinking to myself, then the thought came in my head when and wear are we moving? As if on cue my fathered answered "well were moving to Alaska and the main house is already packed we will be leaving this week." "So Jacob please go pack what u need and come here. Alice and jasper are already packing our things well get renesume's, and well be out soon. Well be staying at a hotel for a few days then well catch a flight."

This was all happening so fast I wonder if something was happening. I wish I was gifted like daddy things would be so much easier.

Pg1


	2. Chapter 2

bella pov

weeks past and we finally got settled in alaska. it was a long trip for renesume and it semes that it was as equally rough on jacob. they both have to doing alot of sleeping and we couldnt figure out why.  
we figured this was tough on them sense they both left everything they ever new, and i dont blame them i already missed charlie. after i got married and everything settled down we got pretty close becuse of my daughter.  
as far as he knew we just moved out of state we couldnt put charle through are death just yet and thought we should hold out on that till absloultly nessacry.

edward and i have been discussing renesume starting school to help her cope with moveing and the fact that she was know physically an adult but looked no older then me we thought she was ready to start. we were ready to help our daughter through this and thought it was time. edward walked in the room inturutpting my thoughts. as he wrapped his hands around me i decided we should disscus this so i let my shield down and showed him everything i was thinking even about possibly teaching her how to drive. and my concern that she was just like edward with the need for speed.

edward responded " well honey, i agree with you about bella going to school but i think she looks to old to start as a freshman and i also think she is well to smart to start as a freshman it would be hard for her to hide who she is. ill let her go to school if she agrees to go on my conditons." as i took this in i realized that my baby is going to go to high school and there was no way i can change that.

that night as renesume and jacob walked in the door edward and i were sitting on the couch placed on the side away from the door the frist words that were spoken were from edward" no jacob u didnt do anything wrong nor did u renesume". of course that what they be thinking i thought to my self as i stiffled a gigle. edward went on to speak." well your mother and i have been thinking renesume, we think its time for you to venture out in to the world and we think you should start by starting high school this semseter on only a few conditions, one you will be starting out as a sophmore, to you will get a job of your own and three you will drive your self to school, renesume were trusting you with alot of responsibiility becuse we think your ready for it we understand that this is a big change but we suggested u take things one at a time."

i looked over and saw jacobs mouth dropped literly on the ground and i looked at my beautful daughter and she looks absoulutly blank.  
suddenly i see a smile wash over her face and she screamed jumping up and down and hugs jacob in a bone crushing hug which literly was a bit rough. i began laughing and so did every one else. edward interjected and said" ok sweetie time for bed".

renesume pov

jacob and i decided to go see the town this morning and it was know pretty late, he wanted to make sure he knew his way to work and i wanted to just see the town. mostly what was on my mind for 90% of the day was. what am i going to do all day when jacob starts work. i mean im going to be so bored. when ever i decided to try and bring this up with jacob i would get the funny knot in my stomach, it wasnt the feeling i get when i to much human food. but it was something else latly things between us started changing. i wasnt to sure what it was but it was something different.  
that night after shopping watching a movie and exploring the near by town. we headed home as we walked in the door i notced my parents both sitting on the couch.

my father was folding his hands and not moving he looked like a stone statue and same for my mother the frist thought that entered my head was did i do something wrong. the last practical joke jacob and i did was when we shaved quills head. and the last terryfiying stunt when jacob took me motorcycle riding was a long time as i finished that thought my father repiled to mythoughts " no" then he continued to tell me about me starting school getting a job and driving. OMg i cant belive it my parents are so cool i cant belive this and thats when i exploded in joy and laughter.

and after a few minutes my father said "time for bed" and i was so happy i didnt even want to fight about how early it was. so i abilged them and went to my room and got ready for bed. as i was gettin ready i looked at the mirror staring at myself and what i saw was long brownish golden colored hair my mothers old brown eyes, and a pale silky skin that slighty had a glow to it. my lips were full my nose was curved perfectly and my cheeks had a redish blush to them.i undressed and looked at myself in the mirror examining my self and wondered how jacob saw me. there were so many feelings towards him that it was hard to her hered a knock at the door. it was my mother " sweet heart are you ok?" "i'm fine" i replyed.

the next day aunt alice was in my room when i woke up, there was a letter on my bed and i read it

dear belived renesume,  
im sorry but today is the frist day of my work. be ready tonight at 8 i have a surprise for you, by the way renesume carlise cullen will you go on your frist offical date with me? text me with your answer. oh and turn over.

love jacob

my anunt alice turned from the closet with the biggest grin on her face and with her normal bubbly walk she skipped to my side." so, today is a big day tomarrow is your frist day of school and tonight is your frist offical date. we have so much to do to prepare.. were going to town. so i have clothes for you set out already and some matching shoes and so ready" she kissed my forehead and skipped out of the room. of course i thought to myself i guess i should have expected this. but the letter. my heart skipped a beat and i could feel my cheeks turn bright red.i decided i should get my hored shopping fiasco over with that way i could see jacob that night. i jumped up for some odd reason i felt my breath give away and i felt like someone had hit me, suddenly my mind was flying and i could see images thought and feel emotions. my heart began to race and i could feel my body shake. then suddenly i saw jasper get bite by a female and i felt his pain and i screamed..

my father was the frist to get to me, i looked down and saw blood drip from were jasper had gotten bit in my dream. i felt this sudden urge to scream becuse i felt a intense burrning flow in my body. then as quick as it came on it disappeard just as quickly. i finally got mybreath but by the time i could speak my whole family was at my side alice jasper emmett rose carlise esume and my parents. they looked at me with worry and i looked down and the bite mark had begun to heal already.  
carlise starting asking a bunch of questions about how i felt. i couldnt put it into words. i began to feel the emotion climb over me and tears filled my eyes.

so i reached out and touched carlise and showed him every detail i saw felt.. then i realized something was really different carlise's expression went blank and then he pulled back panting there was no reason to pant for him but still it fritgned me as i looked down i noticed blood dripping from his arm. he looked down and covered his arm and all i could say was" im so sorry" then i began to cry. everyone was trying to desphier what happened when alice spoke up.

"its her powers, they have grown shes very special, i had a vision of this but i was hoping it wouldnt happen. im so sorry everyone. renesume your powers are like jaspers mine bella's and edwards all in to gift wrapped shoe box. its amazing really unfourtunely it could harm us all its mental and phyisical. this could be a good defense for you if u ever get in trouble youll have to learn control and another thing i for see is that this will make u more hungry you should hunt before we leave.  
youll be fine for today.. know."

my mind was just shocked i couldnt figure it out its a gift but what kinda of gift hurts you. i need jacob more know then ever, but that will have to wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

bella pov

this morning is going to be so excuiting for renesume her frist date getting ready for school and edward and i have a surprise for her before she leaves tonight. alice is with her know, im think im more nervous then she is then again the way edward is acting im surprised we still have a floor. "edward honey, please your making the floor creak your stomping so hard." edward looked up at me "sorry" edward said. i began thinking again, i need a video camera, i start to giggle to myself. alice walks out and starts to head to get her car.

suddenly theres a sharp ring of terror comeing from the other room.

i look at edward and i can see the shocked terror on his face he looks as tho he shaking. suddenly he screams "renesume!"  
without thinking with out saying a word i start to run towards my daughter edward was already there and i came through the door to see my poor baby on the floor convolsuing and screaming. wait is that a bite mark! a million and one things run throught my min did someone attack her, who bit her oh my baby! i bend down she starts to come out of her attack and everyone must of hered becuse i hear the door being ripped of its hinges and the shelves falling as roaselie and emmemtt alice and jasper and carlise and esume, narge in the room. what!

alice and edward look at each other they must be haveing a conversation. then alice begins to speak as renesume gains concuiousness. i was feeling helpless all i could think about was the pain that my dear daughter was in and i wanted to cry but i couldnt.

renesume pov

after i pulled my self together and covered the cresant shaped scar that know appeard on my arm alice and i got in her porche whcich i enved so much the mood of the day began to lift. she turned on the music and in a despereate mood to hide or make what happened this morning disappear i began to sing loud and stupidly and began to laugh and giggle. i could see aunt alice's features relax and she joined in with me. as we pulled in the nearest town alice got out of the car and litterly pulled me to the nearest clothes store i started shopping and looking at clothes and realized alice had a pile already waiting to try it on.  
i decided it was time to try things on. 2 hours laterwhen i finfished the last of the clothes i saw a dress sitting in the pile of clothes. it was a red sliky like dress that was a spagetti strap that went to my knees and shaped diagnally up to my thigh u can see the slight waves flow with my shape and u can see the dress lighty cling to my body. i felt ridicouls but when i looked in the morror i realized how beauitful the dress really was. i walked out to show alice and she just sat there with a huge smile on her face. and i decided this was the dress i was going to wear for my offical frist date with jacob. i had the perfect mecilanous items to match this dress including a lacy shaw i could put over the top. the rest the day past and about 5 olclock we headed back home. when i got home mom rose and grandma esume were waiting in the bathroom in my room for me. i walked in and was sat down with out a word.. mom was mainly there for moral support she agreed with me about wereing jeans ans tshirts but i got used to alice dressing me.

when they were finished with my hair make up and slipped the dress we found alice got the things i was going to put with it she started helping put on the neckalace which rose and emment got me it was a beautful 4 tear red saphire necklace, then she grabbed the braclet jasper and alice got me for my fifth birthday. is was a machting replica of my necklace but in braclet form, then my black stilitos and my lacy shaw my mother had gotten me when charlie decided to go through some more stuff in storage from my great grandma. it smelled of roses and my mother and i promted that we kept it that way.i was standing im my room and i could feel my nerves take me away. my heart was pounding my mind was reacing and i could feel my slightly shake. i looked in a mirror and didnt recngize the person i was looking at. she was so beautful and scared and excited all at once.  
then i hered my mother knock on the door.

"renesume" mother said "he's here"

"ok mom" i shouted "coming"

i took a deep breath and wrentched the door open. my heart was punding my ears and my stomch was flipping around inside me.  
i walked in to the hall and down to the livining room. were i saw alice, jasper, rose, emmmett, esume, carlise, and of course my parents and jacob.  
i could here his heart fly and pump i could see he rustic brownish skin begin to reden and his gouge. alice let out a soft squel my mother leaned hard againt my dad and he let out a gasp emmmet well he whistled. just to break the silence. as i herd a loud snape and saw edward on the floor. aparently grandma esume thought that was uncalled for. she then walked over and said you look beautful. and squessed me in a tight huge. one by one i got a hug and my father walked my to the door. then passing my off to jacob and for once in my life i saw my father smile at jacob.

jacob pov.

as soon as i got off work i found myself rushing to get to my new aparetment i have never in my life been so nervous not even when i was around bella when i thought i loved her. i got home through my jacket and work clothes on the couch rushing in to the shower trying to calim my self i turned the water way hot even tho it seem barely warm to me. and i sat there trying to breath for some reason seeing renesume as something different tonight made me very nervous i was afriad she would or did reject the letter i gave her and shut the door on my face. of course she wouldnt do that shes my imprint for crying outloud. what was i thinking "jacob" i said to myself "calm down" i turned the show to cold all of a sudden and the shock instantly got my mind off of it and i turend off the shower and hurried to get ready before the nerves sat back in.  
i jumped in the rabbit i had when bella and i were sitting in the garage all those times ago, and i took off.

i pulled up to the house were renesume was waiting for me i closed the door to the car and walked to the front porch were right before i knocked on the door i paused and reminded my self to breath. unlike bella i needed to breath. i gathered the courage i needed and knocked. then edward answered the door i couldnt tell his expressions he was hiding them particularly well and i saw everybody there. oh my my frist date is a spectator sport i thought to myself. the edward shot a cool look at me and i immeditly apologised. they told me to wait that she would be down in 1 min. i could remeber constantly fiddling with my fingers and the bottom of my shirt god this is ridicouls im so nervous i thought and suddenly i hered the door open. and i could smell my sweet renesume my heart began to faster and fast the suddenly she walked into sight.

my heart began to fly and my mouth dropped i couldnt belive the beauty i was looking at. it was breathtakingly again i forgot to breath and almost choked when edward nudged my side to get my attention. i sucked in a deep breath and i could feel my face begin to turn red.  
then u hered a sudden snap. i wasnt expecting it i didnt even notice that something was said untill i saw emment on the floor. and i let a slight chuckle from my throat. it was time to go so i said" shall we, nessie" and did a slight bow." god i hope i dont look stupid.  
then edward reached for renesumes hand and we walked to the door..

we got in the car and reneseume broke the silence" so u look handsome tonight, i hope im not over dressed." then i replied "no if anything im under dressed" so i had foiund the perfect place to take her it was a beautful private restraunt on a cliff i found on my running around the woods. we kept driving and i could tell renesume was getting a bit antsy and was wondering were i was about to take her. as we kept driving i kept pictureing her come out of the hallway and my heart would quickly begin to race all over again. i few times renesume would look at me with that loving care face she always looked at me with. and more recently i have noticed and that when i new it was time. i thought i would break in what imprinting meant to her though we did explain it to her on many occasions i still thought that in a way she didnt understand. i didnt understand and i dont think anyone ever did. but i did know that i my love for her was strong at frist it was brotherly, freindly and know romanticaly. i couldnt put a hand on it but it was more then just falling in love.

i looked at the nearest sign and noticed we were about to pull in the drive way and i could see the blush on her cheeks as i turened down the elegant driveway. i new that she wasnt to fond of food but i knew that she would enjoy the view and the smell of the air. we stepped out and this grand house like mansion stood ahead of us and i could see her face light up with excitment and her begin to be similar to alice. she smiled at me and my heart absloulutly mellted at that moment. i offerend her my hand and she took it. then the vallet men took the rabbit to park it. as we walked in the restraunt we could see dimaond chandlers reflecting off the dim lights and the white candles flickering at every breath in the restruant, the florual decorations on the floor and the red carpet pathways to different sections of the restraunt. the waiter that meant us at the front of the building lead us to the back of the restrant up a flight of stairs and on to the second floor were we were led out of a couple of double doors elegantly crafted by some woodsmen. this led us to the balcony. the balcony was light with white christmas lights and the tables were covered in red table cloths and there was in the far corner a table by the railing covered in rose petals and had red violets in the center. there were to waiters standing there to set us one pored champigen in to glasses. apparently it was complemaetry sense i didnt care much for the taste and niether did renesume. she said it tasted like bubly dirt.

i could see the look of surprise and astonishment on her face. i was so happy that so far everything has worked out. we continued to eat our meals and sat staring at each other she had reached her hand over sometime after dinner and grabbed mine. know we were talking and holding hands and everything seemed perfect in every sense. then i decided it was time to go i planned on take her to the beach so we could walk some more i did not want to end this night not just yetwe go 


	4. Chapter 4

to note im sorry i had computer issues i no longer have word or anthything but notepad i apologise also to note that i dont own any of the characters or books (i wish) this is my frist fan fic and i now its not the greatest but so far i enjoy writing it. i now have chapter 2 and 3 and am working on 4 and 5.

thank you 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all well here's chapter 4 for know, Thanks for your patience I decided to wait till I had actual word to continue because my last chapters weren't so great on spelling and errors. Please review tell me what you think it makes me think no one likes my story if you don't review, I had one review but I know this guy lol so.. plz don't be afraid to tell me to work one it!!  I don't mind.

**Jacob POV (continued)**

So we drove down the beach the temperature was dropping quickly but I figured she was just as warm as I am so she should be fine. We got out of the car and I started to feel my heart beating my face turned red and I reached out to grab her hand and she openly grabbed it. We starting walking down to the beach when suddenly felt something changed in her body and her grip.

**Renesume pov**

We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand we started walking and suddenly I felt my breathing increase and the heat in my body rise suddenly my knees were gone and I was screaming in pain watching flashes pass by me quickly. The images raced through my mind of Jacob being attacked by a vampire and slashes ripping through his skin. I screamed in pain and tightened my body I went ridged I cold feel the blood pooling around the wounds on my body and lost consciousness.

**Jacob pov**

"OMG renesume" I screamed as I see her drop to the ground and I see her body contorting and twisting in pain as I see long gashes appear across her chest, and blood begin to fall from all sides. She goes unconscious from the pain and I pick her up and begin to run as fast as I cold to the car. I get to the car and my phone began to ring. "Hello" I answered "its renesume what do I do!" I realized it was Alice. Alice told me what happened earlier and explained it was her powers growing. She told me not to panic that renesume will be healing soon not to ruin the date. She also said there were more clothes for her in her purse. As I look over renesume began to open her eyes.

**Renesume POV**

Just as suddenly as it came on it left I began to regain consciousness and I realized how embarrassed I really was. Stupid powers of course the day I go on my first date. Jacobs face was covered in worry as I gather myself I realized the scar that appeared across my chest, I looked in my purse this giant thing Alice insisted on. And sure enough was an outfit. I gathered the out fit saw a towel Jacob had in the back cleaned my self up pulled my hair back and turned around and smiled. He looked at me and we silently agreed to continue our date.

I took his hand once again and we made it all the way down to the bottom of the beach we sat down I slowly moved my body closer to him pretending I was cold when I wasn't, and he reached his hand around my shoulder. I could feel the blood rush to my face I cold feel my heart beat irregular and fast and I could feel my body begin to slightly shake in nervousness. As I tried to calm down I could here Jacobs's heart and breathing become rapid. I knew this was normal and I knew this was going to begin to happen a lot. Suddenly I realized I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do I begin to internally panic and ask my self a million questions. Then I here'd my name" renesume?" "Yes?" I answered. Then suddenly I could feel his warmth and breath of his body begin to get closer. I could feel the heat on my warm skin when I realized what was happening. I begin to ask myself in vampiric speed what to do. When my instincts took over and my body was close to his my eyes closed tight and I felt his lips uopon my I felt our hands meet and felt his hand creep up my arm to my face down my neck then a sudden urgency in his kiss.

I began to feel my head spin as my heart was out of control in its beating I felt my body get hot as I reacted to his touch. I didn't want to pull back I wanted to continue with all my heart I wanted our bodies as one. But my breath wouldn't wait any longer when I pulled away with a quick jerky motion I gasped for air and my senses began to slowly return. Jacob looked at me suddenly with concern when he realized him self he was gasping for air.

**Jacob POV**

Great I forgot to breathe again! Of course you stupid dog how could you! Way to ruin you moment with nessie Romeo; Wait she's gasping to... Great suffocate her to why don't you! Then I looked at her as I here'd a giggle under her breath. I looked into her face and realized it was late and as much as I wanted to continue to kiss her Edward would be upset if she was late getting home...


	6. Chapter 6

Renesume's POV

The drive home was really quite it is obvious that Jacob was still really nervous and to be honest so was I, I kept thinking of what happened on the beach and our kiss. It was so amazing as I started thinking I was so glad that Jacob had let go of me when I started having the vision because the pain I could have put him through. To think of the awful things I could do to people by accident I would have to talk to my daddy tonight.

As Jacob pulls up the driveway I suddenly was snapped out of my thoughts when Jacob broke the silence. "were here" he said as he got out of the car walked around and opened my door. I got out still standing by the door I saw Jacob move closer to me I could feel his warmth on my skin and suddenly I was engulfed in another amazing kiss. I deepened the kiss and it became more eager I never wanted it to end but I heard a faint thought in the back of my head, wait it was more then one. "he better not get closer" "let me at him!" "I'm gunna kill him" What a way to ruin a kiss! I pulled back in shock realizing what I was hearing.

He asked "what's wrong" I replied " my dad can hear our thoughts and they are watching. Jacobs face became really red and he slowly backed up pecked me on the cheek and said good night. As I walked into the house and everyone is in the living room I said "we need to talk about something important" "no not about my date though we will talk about that later"

"I have some questions about my powers and how I'm going to learn how to control it" "am I going to be able to go to school?" this was a question that has been burning in my mind for hours now and I was afraid the answer would be no. I looked at everyone at their faces I can slowly begin to here there thoughts in the form of a buzzing but it wasn't clear enough for me to here. My daddy spoke up first. "Well honey I think it would be best that you stay home until you have control of your power it could be dangerous to any human" "but others of us think that you should continue with our plan". "It's really up to you, you know yourself better than any of us"

At that moment I realized that all of this is a test to my family they want to see if my mind is caught up to my physical age. I've been so protected for 5 years that they know I need to figure things out on my own. I mauled it over in my mind and I realized that I couldn't put anyone else in danger just yet. "I think I'm going to stay home and play each semester by ear I don't want to hurt someone by accident. Plus I noticed more to my powers" everyone looked at me "I can hear some of your thoughts.. It's mostly a buzzing sound but it's coming more clear by the hour" everyone stared at me in absolute shock.

Edward POV

How can my daughter have so many powers we never really keep an eye on her medically or power wise we always figured that her human side would cancel all this out. But apparently we were wrong my daughter is a walking arsenal. We need to find out the extent of her powers but I don't want to put my baby through that pain. But it's something we need to do we can't let her suffer alone. Carlisle and I talked earlier today and decided we would ask renesume if she would mind if we documented her from here on out.

Find out more about her how she has these powers how they affect her. Also im worried she can see the past and future we need to figure out what these powers are about. "honey, I know you were excited but I think me and Carlisle should take a look at you and we should try and figure out these powers together we don't want you to go through this alone." I waited for a response " okay daddy" at that instant I see my daughters eyes roll back in her head her body crash to the floor and I see blood coming from her left arm, as I'm kneeling next to my daughter and everyone has rushed out of the room except Carlisle, Bella and Esume. I notice her arm is detached from her body. She still screaming and blood again begins to poor from her nose and a few cuts appear across her face.

As quick as It came it was gone my little girl was unconscious and Carlisle working on her. He mentally yells at me to go get his bag and yells at Bella and Esume to apply pressure. As I come back to her I see that her arm is actually reattaching itself and she is slowly healing.

Renesume's POV

As I'm having the talk with my family I began to feel the signs of another power attack. My heart racing and suddenly flashes of my daddy being ripped apart, my mommy screaming and men covered in cloaks surrounding me. I feel the pain of my father the frantic screams of pain from him and my mother.

Suddenly the vision is over but I'm still in blackness my head is pounding and my left arm is hurting. I beginning to open my eyes and my father is standing next to me. Carlisle and my daddy are in the room and my mommy and grandma are sitting by my side. I start realizing the burning in my throat and I can hear my father clearly. "Renesume its ok baby your ok its over" I feel his cool touch on my face. As more of my senses come back I can hear people around the house suddenly I hear a heartbeat. Precious blood is pumping in someone's veins I must see them.

As I'm about to get up my dad pushes me down lightly and something rose from deep down inside I've never heard before a snarl. My father flashes to the door and my mother is handing me a cup. I beginning drinking the warm liquid inside the cup and my crazy thirst abides. I get to what I call normal in my little room I'm resting in and I begin apologizing to my father.

This new power is getting way stronger my arm is still sore and it's in a sling Carlisle doesn't want me to use it very much; I kept trying to find ways to control my power while I was still alone. Jacob and I have done a few at home dates sense the last incident but my family has limited my contact with any human because my powers have made me hungrier.

Bella POV

It's been a week sense renesume had that horrible vision that tore her up really bad. I still remember seeing my bloody daughter lying on the floor. It took her 3 days to tell us about the visions, we began to keep logs of her vision and of Alice's just to see how right they were or if nessies even worked the same way. Carlisle still had my baby in a sling because well we were all paranoid and we began to worry if her visions would kill her. One thing we did find out was that my shield helped her because it separated her mind and her body. I was so relieved that it did.

Today we were going to see if she can project this damage in a fight and learn to use it in a fight and flee scenario. To help her control it. At least I knew no one was going to be able to hurt my daughter, without being tortured first.

It was noon time nessie had just finished her lunch of mountain lion blood and a PB and J sandwich. And walked in the room where everyone was sitting she said "okay mommy, daddy I'm ready" " are you guys sure Emmet will be ok I'm worried mommy" I hear the teddy bears booming laugh "my lil ness it will be fine I'm immortal" we all walked out to the clearing Carlisle Edward, Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Esume. All gather about 20 feet from nessie and Emmet went to the other end of the field.

This was to test threats to nessie. We were close enough to stop Emmet if she failed. Nessie nodded and my stomach dropped to the floor.

Edwards POV

Emmet dug his feet into the ground and snarling at my daughter and ran quickly at my baby. Nessies eyes went into a trance and when Emmett got 30 feet away he lifted off the ground in a round bubble that was colored in reds and blues. And he began screaming as she projected a vision on him wounds started appearing and he began screaming. Nessie was covered in a purple bubble and then I saw green lights envelope inside Emmet's and his arm cracked. Knowing this couldn't go on we had jasper send calming waves and Bella and I approached her.

As nessie calmed down breathing heavily and crying Emmet dropped to the floor he was taking unnecessary breaths it was obvious it was a mental shock. As soon as Emmet was ok we were all staring at nessie. My daughter looking so lovely and innocent was built to kill. My heart went to my daughter my baby. Nessie kept saying "sorry daddy sorry Emmet I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean I didn't know" "shhh baby it's ok, it's ok." I replied.. Then Emmett jumped in "well hell nessie you kick ass!" Emmett's humor totally let her now he was ok. And she laughed a lil. But how were we going to help her potentially control this dangerous power..

Bella's

It has been almost 7 months sense nessie fully came into her powers, and it has been a ride that's for sure each time she would accidently hurt one of us nessie would get really upset. Edward and I like always tried our best to help nessie and I think we have been doing an ok job. The nights come and I am still "blanking out" having these wired dreams about what I have conculeded as two souls in different lives reliving pain and torment each time. Edward has become aware of these "nightmares" and we have learned to deal. We have been so busy with nessie that I cannot worry about my small problem.

Nessie had a pretty good feel of her powers now but was still very afraid of different things she is know having visions that don't always hurt her and that was a relief to everyone. I recently decided to start taking classes online to be a scientist of the human body. I wanted to everything I could so I could possible help nessie. "Mommy!" I hear from the other room.. "Were is my red t-shirt!" I giggle remembering that I had borrowed it the other day and it laid in the trash in shreds.. "opps"

"Mom, you wore my shirt again!" "Stop wearing my stuff" renesume said. "if your aunt would stop throwing my clothes away!" "Are you going out for training again today" "yes mom" "my homework is already done". Ring, ring .i wonder who's calling me know.. "Hello" "Bella its Alice" "Mom! Get out of the house know!" "Alice? " RUN BELLA!" I hear Alice on the phone. I dropped the phone and grabbed my daughter by the wrist when I heard a cracking sound and the back wall fell down.

Renesume's POV

As I was getting ready I had a flash vision my skin became hot my mind began to race and heart was pounding when I saw them 5 black figure walking towards my house.. "Bane" one of them says. "Blow the back wall out" "Cora" "watch his back " "now raven and Ivan " "get the front" the man barking out orders never lets his face show they are the Volturi must be new recruits.. oh know that's today as my vision flashes by the time on the oven. Ring, ring "Mom! ! Get out of the house know!"


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

I haven't seen or heard any real reviews, it's disappointing and I have been wondering if the story is any good. I read it and I Love it but I don't know of I'm just being prejudice. This is my first fanfic and if it starts getting review within the next few chapters ill continue writing if not ill just delete it.. If you have any suggestions please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW. If you cannot get a hold of me here you can e-mail me here this is a spare e-mail and not my actual.. I do watch it though.


End file.
